Talk:Ooze Pit
Location of starting quest Ive been wandering around the Uplands looking for the warband mentiond to have the quest but havent found any npc's near or around the devourer. Anyone have a more acurate to possible correct location?Lt. Smokin 09:52, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Im guessing you need to have finished the vangaurd story arc to have it accesible. The npc charr seer is standing right outside doomlore shrine. However, as i have tested today, if the party was created by someone who has finished the arc, you will be able to take the quest, and later reward, regardles of your plot status. Thank you. I have continued with the vanguard story line and found out the quest becomes avalable after doing the quest What Must Be Done. thought the mentiond devouror was the one controled by char in the field by Rocktail--Lt. Smokin 17:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Symbol? This looked interesting - thought it might be a symbol: zcollier 18:02, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::zomg it's the mark of Shiro Tagachi's younger brother, Steve Tagachi! (actually, I have no idea, but it does look cool...)139.147.159.223 18:08, 10 September 2007 (CDT) his younger brother name actually is Steve Tagachi Irwin. We from Arenanet don't have intentions to make a campaign in which players have to fight him however. Bring tanks and Mark of Pain For the boss fight, bring 3 W tanks (also works well with heroes/henches) and an 18 Curses necro with Mark of Pain. The Prismatic Oozes won't move, and when the first dieing ooze spawns ~10 more oozes, you can do upwards of estimated 2000-3000 damage per second to the whole group. Since when the first Ooze dies it recharges all your party's skills, you can apply the next MoP to the next ooze right away. The bosses lasted about 10 seconds after their absorption wore off. You might wipe once before you can collect the chest though, with 20-30 oozes blasting away at the party :) -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 12:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia Uh.. what? "Gloop" is onomotopeia, nothing more. Unless someone wants to cite an anet dev to back that one up, going to remove it. =p Stuck rock? After opening the dungeon lock and fighting a few of the oozes inside, I tried to get out to see if I missed some more oozes outside (trying to get to 200 monsters killed and all that). However, in the spot just past the beacon of droknar, where there are two circling boulders, one of the boulders was stuck in my way. Attempting to move past it kills you, even if the other boulder isn't near you at the time. And, unless you use rebirth or some other teleport res skill, getting resurrected underneath it makes you instantly die again. A glitch, or something to stop people leaving the boss area? 124.170.138.70 21:38, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Bag? I was doing this with a guildy a few days ago and there was some kind of bag on the ground. When you clicked it, it said, "Warning: DO NOT place Aggressive ooze in bag! -Seer Fiercerein." Any idea what this is? -[[User:The Bunny|'The Bunny']] 14:39, 16 September 2007 (CDT) EDIT: forgot to sign. He put agresive ooze in his backpack, and it attacked him ;) TrapY 14:51, 17 September 2007 (CDT) All of the dungeons have a note or something on the first letter telling you to go talk to so-and-so before you can get to the next stage in the dungeon- in this case, Seer Fiercerein who gives you the quest "Watch it Jiggle", the starting point for this dungeon. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane'']] 16:21, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Completion time Should we add an average completion time with h/h team? I did mine @39min, comments? wow thats slow, my best time is 21 minutes and best time for clearing whole dungeon is 30minutes Yeah well I did it in 20 seconds, I always find average times pointless and since less experienced players will generally be the ones reading the wiki they are less likely to find them accurate Trapper What about using a Trapper Ranger? I and my buddy had a lot of luck with that idea. We managed to make it through with out dying (not talking about our heroes though) and trapped just about ALL of the ooze. Just tossing it out there, if anyone else has luck with it we can mark it as an option.